PIA
by LightlesShadow
Summary: A prestigious school supposedly filled with braincas and nerds are actually controlled by a group of delinquents. This group of delinquents are actually the strongest trainers of their region now settling in one place. What happens when five new students from the five different regions come together in the same school? A heck load of drama, humor, and romance ensues!


_**The Pokemon International Academy **_

_**Summary: A prestigious school supposedly filled with braincas and nerds are actually controlled by a group of delinquents. This group of delinquents are actually the strongest trainers of their region now settling in one place. What happens when five new students from the five different regions come together in the same school!? A heck load of drama, humor, and romance ensues! **_

**Chapter 1: **

It was peaceful and calm. The tree leaves rustled against the gentle blowing of the wind. She opened her aquamarine eyes to look at the love of her life. He was lying peacefully on her lap, his deep and even breaths showed that he was sleeping. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the stroke of a few fingers startled her.

The man slowly opened his crimson eyes as he looked at her. She could see her reflection in his eyes. If it wasn't for what happened back then, the two wouldn't have the peace, ease, and comfort that they were having now.

"We wouldn't be here right now if we didn't solve anything," the man said as he lifted his head and embraced her.

She giggled and hugged him back.

"Rest on my chest. Your lap is sore, right?" he asked.

"I want to do just that," she said as she closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek.

"About before. Everything that happened up until this point," she said and she felt herself being pulled back into the past.

She remembered how happy she was when she first got accepted into the school of her life and her first day coming here. It was the start of her new life.

* * *

_Unova, Aspertia City, _

Mei dashed into the house, nearly breaking the hundred year old door again. Her mother glared at her and nearly scolded her when she proudly showed her acceptance letter.

"Look at this mom! I got into the school of my choice! Now you can't say that your daughter is stupid and not hardworking!" Mei exclaimed.

Her mother sighed as she flipped the fish that was sizzling on the pan.

"Whatever. You win. But you must get the table ready for dinner. I don't remember saying that you could come home at 7 in the evening!" her mother exclaimed.

"But I was just hanging out with my friends!" Mei complained.

"I don't care. Your curfew from now on is five and you must come back home at five. If you don't then I will just send you to the run down school by the street!" her mother exclaimed and Mei sighed.

She pouted and looked to the side.

"Okay," she said dejectedly and went into the kitchen to get the bowls ready for dinner.

"Good," her mother said, smiling at her achievement of controlling Mei and her wildness once again.

Her father casually came into the kitchen with a Unfezant perched on his shoulder. It kept on pecking on her father's face, seemingly angry about something.

"Hey, do you guys have anything to eat? The Pokemons are starving!" her father exclaimed as a bowl of Pokemon food was suddenly placed on the floor. Unfezant glided towards the food and started eating, ignoring the hungry stares from the other Pokemon in the room.

Mei sighed as she threw her Pokeballs up. One after another, the Pokemon appeared from their capsules. Servine, Fraxure, Rufflet, Boldore, and Deino.

All Pokemons went up to their bowl of food. Unfortunately, Deino kept on biting on chairs and plates just to get to its food. Mei was the only one able to calm it down and petted Deino on the head when it couldn't sniff out its food. She placed the bowl in front of Deino and it started chowing down its food.

"Mei, you're going to be in high school soon, right?" her father asked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the strongest trainer once I get out of the school!" Mei exclaimed happily as she pumped her fist into the air. Her Pokemon showed their spirits in appreciation.

"What school is it anyway?" her mother asked as she raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Umm..." Mei scratched the back of her head. She didn't want to tell her mother that she was studying abroad and just so happened to beat up any trainers that wanted a spot in the academy.

"So? What is the name of the school?" her mother pressured.

Mei hid the letter under Servine's bowl. Servine noticed this movement and curiously checked what was under her bowl.

"Mei, if you don't tell me then I'm going to really send-" her mother was cut off when Servine held a piece of paper in her mouth.

It was the same acceptance letter as before but she didn't get a close look at it. She took the paper from Servine's mouth and strictly looked through the information on the letter.

Mei froze in place as her mother looked at her after putting the letter down. "Go get your things ready for next week. You need a place to live in the Kanto region, right?"

Mei's eyes widened at her mother's sudden acceptance. She happily pounced on her and hugged her throughout dinner. "Thanks mom! I will never forget this!" Mei shouted.

"I've been to the oldest region before. It's filled with never before seen Pokemon! You'll have an enjoyable experience there, Mei!" her father exclaimed. Then, a serious look suddenly crossed his face.

"What's wrong dad?" Mei asked as the two made eye contact.

Her father took something out of his pocket. It was a Dusk Ball with an unknown Pokemon inside it.

"What's inside it?" she asked. She was about to send the Pokemon out when her father stopped her.

"Only use this in case of emergencies. This Pokemon has incredible strength that cannot be controlled," he said seriously.

"Honey! Don't give her that Pokemon! It's dangerous!" her mother worriedly exclaimed.

"It's alright, darling. If its Mei then I know that that Pokemon is in safe hands," he said with a sigh of relief.

Mei looked between her mother and father, wondering what secret they were hiding from her.

"You'll know when to use this," her father left her with those words and Mei looked at the Pokeball. She could already feel the power of the Pokemon just by staring at the ball.

"Okay," Mei seriously said before tucking the Dusk Ball away.

* * *

Everyone was asleep and Mei had her laptop on. She talked to her online friends that she had never met in real life and asked them about the school that they were going to.

_**Mei: Hey, did u guys get your acceptance letter to any schools yet? **_

_**Green: Yeah! I got into the PIA! **_

_**Sapphire: Same here! Those trainers were soooooooooo easy to beat! They went flying like beetles!**_

_**Yellow: I was able to secure my place in that school.**_

_**Crystal: Hey! Why the heck are all of you guys up!? GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW! **_

_**Mei: Chill out Kris! It's only midnight on a Saturday! We have the whole night to talk! **_

_**Crystal:...**_

_**Mei: Kris, you got accepted too, right?**_

_**Crystal: Yeah, to the PIA, that was a sweep! **_

_**Green: I wonder what type of school it is?**_

_**Yellow: We were fortunate enough to get into that school. Only the top 50 students of each region are able to get into that school.**_

_**Sapphire: Yellow is right! If it wasn't for our Pokemon we wouldnt even get into that school! **_

_**Everyone: CHEERS FOR OUR POKEMON! **_

_**Mei: Hey Green, did they tell you their room? **_

_**Crystal: Green are you there?**_

_**Sapphire: Green?**_

_**Yellow: Green, are you asleep? **_

_**Mei: Looks like she is. Well, it's almost past one I think I might as well go to sleep.**_

_**Mei: G night **_

_**Crystal: Good night everyone! **_

_**Yellow: Night**_

_**Sapphire: Don't sleep like dangling monkeys! **_

_**Mei: Only you Sapphire. We actually sleep pretty orderly.**_

_**Sapphire: Crap! **_

_**Mei: Well, good night Sapphire! **_

_**Sapphire: Night! **_

Mei yawned as she turned off her laptop and put down the screen. "That was longest conversation I had with them!"

* * *

_At Pokemon International Academy _

"So, who are the first place students in the entrance exams from the five different regions this time?" asked a voice in the shadow.

"These five," said another voice.

"Give it here," said the man sitting on a chair in the shadows.

"Here," the man with blue eyes handed it over.

He spread them out in front of the surrounding members. "You guys choose the one you want to play with."

The youngest one went up first and decided to choose the girl with aquamarine eyes and a sincere smile. "This girl looks insanely annoying."

"That's mean to say when you haven't even met her yet," sighed the one sitting down as he looked at one that caught his eye. "A girl who uses non-combat moves to win battles. Interesting"

"A wild monkey," said another one.

"Looks like an elite bookworm!" energetically exclaimed another.

"Sly woman," calmly said another one.

* * *

It has been one week and Mei giddily waited for the week to end so she could get into her new school. Now, she was on the first step of achieving her dream of becoming the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world.

"Mei! Over here!" exclaimed Green as she happily waved her hand.

Mei ran over to her group of online buddies that she was finally able to meet for the first time. She looked at each and everyone of them.

"Yellow?" she asked, pointing towards the girl with yellow hair and gold eyes. She nodded her head.

"Sapphire?" she pointed towards a girl with brown hair and wild blue eyes. She nodded her head proudly.

"Crystal?" she asked. Crystal smiled as she nodded her head.

The five of them naturally greeted each other with a group high-five.

"So, we're all going to share the same dorm!" exclaimed Sapphire as she happily jumped up and down.

Crystal observed the other students walking by. "So these are the other students that got accepted into PIA."

"None of them are on our level!" exclaimed Sapphire as she arrogantly folded her arms with an arrogant smile on her face.

"I want to battle every single one of these students!" exclaimed Mei as she looked around.

"No, I want a battle with the strongest trainers of this school," Green calmly said.

This caught everyone's attention.

"That's right. Beating the crap out of the strongest trainers would make us the Number 1 group here!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Well, you guys get going to the dorm first. I have to go the bathroom!" exclaimed Mei as she made her way into the school.

She desperately looked for the bathroom before the introduction ceremony started but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be in the assembly hall?" calmly asked an intimidating voice.

Mei turned towards the voice and her eyes clashed with those of tainted crimson.

"Yeah, I need to use the restroom but I can't find it anywhere," Mei answered as she looked at the floor. The last thing that she wanted was to be laughed at.

The man with dark blue hair and tainted crimson eyes sighed as he gestured with his head to follow him. They went down a few corridors and made a right and right in front of her were the ladies bathroom.

"Thank you," she bowed her head and smiled happily that there was someone willing to help her on her first day.

The man didn't say anything as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the girl to come out so he could escort her back to the assembly hall.

Once she came out of the restroom, she was surprised that he was still there. He made another gesture with his head and walked her back to the assembly hall, were her friends were still waiting for her.

"Thank yo-" but before she could finish, the young man was already gone.

"You're late, Mei!" yelled Sapphire.

"Where were you?" asked Crystal.

"Who was that guy just now?" Yellow tilted her.

Yellow was as observant as ever.

"I don't know but he helped me when I was lost," Mei said.

"Must be a nice guy judging by his actions," said Crystal.

"Oooh, did Mei fall in love with someone?" asked Green as she nudged her.

Mei instantly blushed at the sudden question. "NO!"

"Romance is good for high schoolers," said Crystal.

"Whatever! Let's get back into our seats! The ceremony is about to start!" Mei said.

Suddenly, all the lights instantly went off. Five lights shone on Mei, Sapphire, Green, Crystal, and Yellow.

"You five must come up," calmly said a voice through the intercom.

They stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Your names are posted on each elevator. Go to them."

Suspiciously, all five went towards their elevator. Everything was in a blur after that.

Each room had a different trainer in there.

"Heh, so you're that non-combatant, Yellow," said a boy with raven black hair and fiery red eyes.

"You're Blue, aren't you?" asked Green as she calmly folded her arms.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Normally, people wouldn't even notice me. You're as sly as they say."

"It's the elite bookworm!" exclaimed a young boy with wild black hair and golden eyes. He looked eagerly at Crystal. "And we could even go out on dates since you're my partner!"

"Say that while you can. I will beat you down," Crystal calmly said.

The boy smirked. "Let's see if you're words match your actions."

A boy with a white bandana and calm red eyes slowly walked towards the battle stage. "This is so troublesome."

"So that while you can. I'm sooo gonna beat the crap out of you!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Heh, you're the same girl as before," said the same boy with the same dark blue hair and red eyes looking at Mei.

Mei was shocked. It took her a few moments to comprehend that she was in a battle stage. She looked around. The whole entire room was made of steel, there was a screen that showed the trainer and there Pokemon, and then there was the battle ground right in front of her.

"We're in the battle room. We greet our opponents by dampening their spirits," said the boy.

"My spirits wouldn't be dampen by something like this. I was actually itching for a fight." Mei smiled. "I'll take you on!"

"The name is Hyuu. I wouldn't lose to some stupid girl like you!" he coldly exclaimed before all ten got ready for battle.


End file.
